poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna's and Cody's hearts are frozen
This is how Anna's and Cody's hearts are frozen goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Frozen. the castle Coco Bandicoot: So, how come Linda Ryan didn't kill Sean and his kids? Bertram T. Monkey: Ryan saved them and send her to the Outlands. the castle Thomas: Ryan? Are you a friend of Elsa? nods and goes to Elsa Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? Are you ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Crash. I feel like I belong here with Elsa. Where I can be who I am now. Cody Fairbrother: And who will you be now? Ryan F-Freeman: The Snow Prince, Cody. Anna belongs down in Arendelle. Cody Fairbrother: So does Elsa. Ryan F-Freeman: No. Cody. Elsa belong here. With me. Where she can be who she is without hurting anyone. nods Anna: So. You decided to stay with Elsa, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Cody Fairbrother: Actually, about that... Olaf: off-screen 60. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Who is that? Olaf: Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. Elsa: Olaf? Olaf: You built me. Remember that? Ryan F-Freeman: And you're alive? Olaf: Uh, I think so? Anna: Olaf is just like the one you and your brother built with us when we were kids. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Anna: So we were so close. Cody Fairbrother: We can be like that again, bro. has a vision of Elsa freezing Anna's head when they were kids Thomas: Anna! Wait! Anna: Catch me! Elsa: Slow down! Ryan F-Freeman: Stop! trips and Anna jumps Anna: Weee! Elsa: ANNA! her ice powers at Anna and it hits Anna's head Crash Bandicoot: And.... she's down. and Elsa comes to Anna and the vision ends Ryan F-Freeman: No. No. We cannot. Elsa: Goodbye, Anna. Ryan F-Freeman: Bye, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: Wait, bro. Anna: Elsa. Wait. Elsa: No. I'm just trying to protect you. Ryan F-Freeman: You have to go, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: You and Elsa don't understand, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Cody. I'm just trying to protect you. Anna: You don't have to protect us. Cody Fairbrother: She's right, Ryan. We're not scared. and Anna follow Ryan Cody Fairbrother: Please don't shut her out again. Anna: Please don't slam the door~ Cody Fairbrother: You don't have to keep your distance anymore~ Cause for the first time in forever~ She finally understand~ For the first time in forever~ sighs Anna: We can fix this hand in hand~ Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. We can head down the mountain together~ Anna: You don't have to live in fear~ Cause for the first time in forever~ Cody Fairbrother: We will be right here~ Ryan F-Freeman: Cody. Anna. sings Please go back home~ nods and joins in with Ryan Elsa: Your life awaits~ Ryan F-Freeman: Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates~ Cody Fairbrother: Yes. But... Elsa: He knows. Ryan F-Freeman: You mean well~ But, leave us be~ Elsa: We know we're alone~ Ryan F-Freeman: But, we're alone and free~ Just stay away and you'll be safe from us~ Cody Fairbrother: Actually, we're not~ Elsa: What do you mean you're not?~ Anna: He get the feeling she don't know~ Ryan F-Freeman: What does she not know?~ Cody Fairbrother: Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep.... snow~ Ryan F-Freeman: What? Elsa: What? Anna: You kind of set off an eternal winter everywhere. Elsa: Everywhere? Ryan F-Freeman: How did I know she set a winter here? at Elsa Oh right. I got ice powers. Cody Fairbrother: That's ok. You could tell Elsa to unfreeze it. Ryan F-Freeman: No. I can't. She's my queen. Elsa: He's right. I don't know how! Anna: Sure you can. I know you can. nods and starts to sing Cody Fairbrother: Cause for the first time in forever~ Ryan F-Freeman: Oh~ I'm such a fool~ We can't be free~ Anna: That's it. Cody Fairbrother: You don't have to be afraid~ Ryan F-Freeman: Can't escape from the storm inside of me~ Anna: We can work this out together~ Elsa: Control it, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Can't control the curse~ Cody Fairbrother: Come on. and points to Elsa To reverse the storm you made~ Elsa: Whoa, oh, oh~ Ryan F-Freeman: Cody, please, you only make it worse!~ Cody Fairbrother: Don't panic!~ Ryan F-Freeman: There's so much fear~ Cody Fairbrother: Calm down. Anna: We'll make the sun shine bright~ Ryan F-Freeman and Elsa: You're not safe here!~ Cody Fairbrother: We can face this thing together~ Ryan F-Freeman: No!~ Anna: We can change this winter weather~ Ryan F-Freeman: I I I I I~ Cody Fairbrother: And everything will be all right~ Ryan F-Freeman: I CAN'T!!!!~ blast of ice comes out of Ryan and hits Anna and Cody in the chests Cody Fairbrother: OUCH!!! Anna: Cody! Elsa: Anna! to them, to Ryan What have you done?! Ryan F-Freeman: It was an accident. Cody Brother, are you alright? Cody Fairbrother: I'm fine, Ryan. I'm okay. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan